peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 May 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-05-19 ; Comments *Start of show: "Nearly a second of dead air there, you know, at the end of Janice's programme on medium wave. I don't know. perhaps she's losing her touch, who can say. In tonight's programme, a session from Sonic Youth, three from them. (bleeping noises) That's my watch in the background, hold on, let me stop it doing that. Also a repeat of our session from the Woodentops, and a survey of all that's best in contemporary German football song. Start with this though, which is an old record which I finally got round to buying in Germany at the end of last week." Sessions *Sonic Youth, #1. Recorded: unknown. No known commercial release. *Woodentops, #3 (rpt). Recorded: 1986-03-30. Available on The BBC Sessions (Renascent). Tracklisting *Husker Du: 'Signals From Above (12"-Everything Falls Apart)' (Reflex) *Vic Godard: 'Tidal Wave (LP-T.R.O.U.B.L.E.)' (Rough Trade) *Woodentops: 'Special Friend' (Peel Session) *Ronnie Dawson: 'Action Packed (LP-Rockin Bones)' (No Hit) :(JP: 'An interesting weekend for me in that, amongst other things, I seem to have developed a new facial tic. I've had one for a couple of years now, which keeps my nose muscles pretty fit, anyway, in that I twitch my nose like a rabbit at times of stress, but now it's started ticcing in the corner of my mouth here, so occasionally there's this rather strange sort of semi-smile, a sort of mirthless smile that crosses my face. It is an interesting thing to look at in the mirror, I must confess, and it leads rather neatly into this next record.') *Dr. Jeckyll & Mr. Hyde: 'Transformation (12")' (Profile) *Big Flame: 'Why Popstars Can't Dance (7")' (Ron Johnson) *Unknown: 'Paranoid Black Sabbath cover. (Compilation LP-Hot Hits 2)' (Music For Pleasure) *Sonic Youth: 'Come And Smash Me' (Peel Session) *Brilliant Corners: 'Jim's Room (12"-Fruit Machine)' (SS20) *Jimmy McGriff: 'The Dog (You Dog) (LP-Blues For Mister Jimmy)' (Stateside) *Woodentops: 'Move Me' (Peel Session) *Camberwell Now: 'Wheat Futures (LP-The Ghost Trade)' (Ink) *Smiths: 'Bigmouth Strikes Again (7")' (Rough Trade) *Super Cat: 'Jah Paradise (7")' (56 Hope Road) *Sonic Youth: 'Hallowed Be Thy Name' (Peel Session) *Perfect Vision: 'Scratch & Howl (12"-Tongues Out)' (Backs) *Alan & Denise: 'Beckenbauer, Beckenbauer (12")' (DA) *Die Knochen: 'Vom Fussball Können Wir Gut Leben (7")' (Lava Music) *Husum: 'Den Tu' Ich Ihm 'Rein (LP-Nützt Ja Nix)' (Brook) :(JP: 'Another service of the John Peel wingding, to demonstrate that foreign football songs are every bit as awful as ours.') *Third Circle: 'Last Night Was The Best Night Of My Life (7")' (Rouska) *Admiral Sherr: 'Eager (7")' (Bum Rock) *Woodentops: 'Have You Seen The Lights' (Peel Session) *Ice-T: 'Ya Don't Quit (12")' (Techno Hop) *BMX Bandits: 'E102 (7")' (53rd & 3rd) *Grynner: 'We Want More Grynner (12")' (ICE) *Hunting Lodge: 'Tribal Warning Shot (Compilation LP-Vhutemas Archetypi)' (Side Effects) *Roy Orbison: 'Crying (2xLP-The All-Time Greatest Hits Of Roy Orbison)' (Monument) *Deep Freeze Mice: 'Here Comes The Sun Exploding (Compilation LP-Imminent Two)' (Food) *Woodentops: 'Give It Time' (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: 'Expressway To Your Skull' (Peel Session) *Aaron Neville: 'The Ten Commandments Of Love (12"-Orchid In The Storm)' (Demon) File ;Name *1986-05-19 John Peel ;Length *02:04:53 ;Other *Many thanks to brockleyal. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online